


I’m Hilarious

by Peter (sane_people_scare_me)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sane_people_scare_me/pseuds/Peter
Summary: Arabella Loughlin was a high school freshman, who was about to drop out. Her father was a wreck and her mother didn't care about anything but her money. When she gets assaulted by some brutes on the street, and Spiderman swings to her rescue, Will she try to see that she's worth something, or will she let herself fall into the same hole she's been falling down since day one?





	1. Chapter 1

Arabella Loughlin was in class, the gold bracelets on her hand jingling as she absentmindedly scribbled. The freshman sighed and raised her hand, but it took a few minutes for the teacher to look up at her.

"Yes, Miss Loughlin?" He drawled, his lips pursed and his eyes half-glaring at her.

"May I please be excused to the bathroom, Mr.Gwinn?" Abel asked, her voice laced with an overly-sweet tone. Mr.Gwinn narrowed his eyes at her. He waved his hand toward the door, despite his clear distaste for her. She grinned slyly and slung her backpack onto her shoulder, but Gwinn stopped her before she could take three steps.

"What, exactly, is the bag for, Arabella?" He hissed, not trusting her. With reason, of course. Arabella was victim to the completely true rumors of her being followed by the scent of cigarettes following her relentlessly. But for the sake of getting her way, she narrowed her eyes and snarled at him.

"I'm a female, Mister Gwinn. What do you think I need my bag for?" She snarled, causing the man to clench his jaw, but he grumbled and let her go. She pouted and left, with her head held high and a fake blush set across her cheeks. The minute the door closed behind her, she snickered.

"Suckers can't stand to be seen as anything less than socially perfect, even when he knew I was lying," Abel laughed, sauntering her way through the high school towards the easiest bathroom to sneak out of. She made her way up the stairs and was looking through her idea book when her shoulder was shoved and she fell against the lockers. When she opened her eyes, Abella saw a sheepish looking teen, who was currently muttering apologies. From the look of it, he was older than her.

"Watch it, kid!" She barked, startling him. He winced but didn't move.

"Sorry, sorry," He grumbled and picked up her book, which had fallen from her grasp when she hit the lockers. Arabelle rolled her eyes and snatched it from him and stalked away, leaving the boy to stutter and turn around, confused.

She speed walked away, shoving her book back into her bag and shoving open the bathroom door when she neared it. Abel huffed and dragged over a bucket, turned it over, and unscrewed the screws of the vent cover with her nail file, and quickly clambered in.

Her backpack hit the ceiling of the vent, but she was always surprised at how roomy the vents seemed. She shimmied through the vent, and took a left, leading her to the janitor's closet vent, which she kicked violently. The noise rung through the vents, but she easily got the cover off with two kicks.

She bucked her way out of the vent and landed with a small 'umf' on the floor, her knees bent and her hands played out in front of her, her body in the position a leopard would stalk their prey in.

'Man, am I poetic,' Abella snickered in her mind, dusting off her maroon skirt and her button up blouse. Adjusting the strap of her backpack, she walked out of the janitor's closet and walked over to an empty classroom, opened the window, and slowly lowered herself down using the drain pipe. She landed with a grunt, but she sat against the back wall of the school.

Abella sighed and shrugged off her backpack, opening it and digging through it to find her E-cigarette. She hummed in satisfaction and brought it to her lips, and took a big drag from it. She exhaled slowly, watching as the smoke formed a cloud of smoke in front of her.

" I have died, every day, waiting for you," Abel murmured softly. Despite hating the song, she could appreciate the sentiment behind the lyrics at times.

She took another drag and leaned her head against the wall, her hair shifting from its previous place as a curtain around her face. She took two more puffs from her cigarette before she heard the bell ring, signifying that third period was about to begin.

Arabelle sighed and winced as she felt a harsh cramp settle in her midsection. 'Well, at least now not even I can say I was lying about my period," The girl chuckled, shoving her cigarette into her backpack.

She hissed as she got up, the pain in her midsection worsening. She picked up her backpack, but couldn't stop the tears that blurred her eyesight from coming. Arabelle had irregular periods, but when they did come, she felt like absolute shit.

With a series of grunts, she painfully dragged her body up the drain pipe, and she couldn't help but moan in pain as she scrambled into the school again, choosing to lay on the floor for a bit to help with the unbearable waves of cramps that rocked through her body.

The classroom she uses to go smoke isn't used until fourth and sixth period, so if she chose she could've laid there for half an hour, but the determination to get to the office and to the school nurse so she could leave (legally).

Arabella trudged her way through the school, trying not to collapse as she descended the stairs. She was panting when she reached the office and limped her way past the secretary, who didn't even attempt to stop her.

The school nurse was young, she had been hired this year, apparently. Her name was Oliver, and Arabella genuinely enjoyed the woman's presence.

Oliver was her last name, but she preferred not using miss or misses because, as she had said, "It adds to the mystery that is a school nurse,". She was sorting out some EpiPens that had just been shipped in when Abel walked in, finally letting some tears out and a sole whimper. Oliver immediately stopped to help lower her onto the cot, giving her a hot/ice patch to set along with her torso.

"Would you like me to call your mom? Dad?" Oliver suggested, sitting down at her desk and picking up the phone. Arabella smiled.

"No need, Oliver. I've already called Pops and he's coming to get me already," Arabella lied, smiling through a grimace. Oliver laughed softly and nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Okay then. You sit here until your father informs you of his arrival, okay?" Oliver hummed, pinching her cheek and caressing it softly before walking away, her platformed black heels clicking.

Arabella sighed and let her head knock softly against the moderately comfortable pillow of the cot. She checked the time, and deciding that she had to leave at some point, she slowly crawled out of the cot, groaning, and shuffled out of the room, her backpack held weakly in her hand.

Oliver, who was currently turning in some files to the secretary, caught Abel out of the corner of her eye and quickly excused herself from the conversation.

"Arabella! Has your father come for you?" Oliver said, looking past Abel's shoulder out the window, looking at the pickup zone, which was currently vacant of any sort of vehicle.

"Er, yeah, but he's stuck in traffic so I told him it would be fine if I walked a block more," Arabella laughed, smiling brightly at the woman. Oliver pursed her lips, but let Abel go with a slip reminding her father to call her in sick if need be.

The freshman waved goodbye as she grits her teeth and exited the building, waiting to turn to the corner to start sprinting. It hurt like hell, don't get her wrong, but it was about the time where the pervs and the drunks emerged from the bars for a bit.

She had to run through most of Queens, which sucked with her waves of cramps, but Arabella had standards. The school was in Forest Hills, her house was in Brooklyn, which was 19 miles away from her home, leaving her to sprint for at least an hour and a half.

Fun.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella gets a shock in her stomach and has to go home for some R&R....possibly.

Arabella was leaning against the wall of a random corner store, and panting harshly while holding her midsection. She had been able to hold in her pain for a decent amount of time before a hot wave of pain caused her to lose her balance and stumble into a woman, who was nice enough to help her to her feet.

"Ugh, I knew I should've downloaded a period app, Even with my messed up cycle, it would've been slightly helpful. Oh, who am I kidding, it would just give me false hope," Arabella huffed, painfully straightening from her hunched position. With a last sigh, Arabella resumed her unreasonably fast pace, her backpack swinging on her back and bracelets hitting each other with a soft ping.

-

Abel knocked on the front door of her house, a quaint 3 story, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathroom home. She was beginning to consider keeling over and dying on her front doorstep when a small Asian woman in a maid's outfit ripped open the door and started babbling frantic apologies, a thick accent making her words even more slurred to Arabella.

"Mao, breathe," Ara laughed, gripping the woman's shoulders. Mao relaxed a bit and tried again, finally letting Arabelle in and closing the door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was busy cleaning Colby's room, and I couldn't hear you because your mother had her Beethoven on," Mao finally said, her face set in an apologetic grimace.

"It's fine Mao, it happens all the ti-me," Arabella grunted, her legs twitching and almost buckling over. Mao's face immediately twisted in concern, and led her into the living room, carefully laying her down on the expensive Italian leather couch, taking her backpack and scurrying into the kitchen.

"Are you back for your check?" Mao questioned, coming back into the room and handing Arabella a glass of water and three midol. Abel smiled at the woman and chugged the entire glass down, then took the pills dry.

"No, actually. I'm here for my grocery money," Ara explained, standing up and stretching.

"Your mother's had you scanned for Endometriosis, right?" Mao asked, leading the girl up the stairs, a hand on her hip cautiously.

"Yeah, she carried me to the car and everything," Arabella snickered, ending in a groan. Mao immediately decided that Abel tumbling down the stairs was not an option, and picked her up.

Mao scrambled up the stairs and set her gently onto the bed, fluffing her pillows, and going shuffling into her closet for Abel's heated blanket. Abel beamed at the woman. Mao was more of a mother to her then Arabella's mother actually was, which was confusing.

"Are you okay for now?" The woman questioned, tucking the sides of the rapidly warming blanket around the teen and petting her hair.

"Yes Mao, I'm fine. Go finish cleaning Colby's room before he messes up all of your progress," Arabella laughed, softly pushing the woman towards the door. Mao looked unconvinced, but shuffled along and left Abel to her own devices.

Arabella had to laugh in triumph when another wave of cramps was stifled to a soft throb around her mid-section. The teen let her head rest comfortably against the fluffed pillows and stared up at her light orange ceiling.

She deeply regretted painting her room orange as a child. It made her head hurt severely.

Arabella decided it would be a good time to pass out.

 

-

 

"DeAngela?" Her mom, Michaela, spoke. Arabella groaned and opened one eye to stare at the woman.

"DeAngela, I assume you came by for your leisure money. It's in the foyer. Make sure you call Mao if your cramps hurt more than normal. I've got a business thing in LA and I'll be gone for a while," The woman said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and holding an awkward hand to her cheek before retreating from Arabella's room.

Abel smiled. Her mother was awkward, but she could feel a light douse of sentiment in her tone.

The freshman threw the blanket off of her and smirked softly when she realized she had moved swiftly without dying. Arabella stretched and stood, her feet clad in only socks as she padded down the hallway towards her brother's door.

"Hey Quentin, did mom leave yet?" Ara asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching her brother read "Juniper Berry" with an audiobook playing from his kindle. Colby looked up at her, his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Er, yeah. Like three minutes ago, why Dee?" He asked his lips pursed a bit. Arabella smiled.

"You know the answer to that. How's school?" The teen asked, sitting next to him on the bed. The nine-year-old immediately leaned against her, his head resting against her shoulder.

"Okay. My ELA grade is going up, math was easier this year," Quentin muttered, tilting his head to make eye contact with his sister, who smiled softly at him before grimacing and laying back, taking her brother with her, both of them landing with a small 'oof'.

"Period?" Colby asked his mouth turned into a small frown and his arm coming up to softly rest against her midriff, but not squeezing. Arabella smiled. Her brother was honestly the most mature person she knew. 

"Yeah, So I'll be dying for the next two days, the usual." Ara laughed, running her hand through Quentin's hair as his breathing slowly softened out and in a few minutes time, Colby was knocked out cold. Abel could still remember the day she had made a pact with Colby.

Quentin had stormed in with dad behind him, his face stained with tears and contorted in a look of pure misery. DeAngela had been eating at the dinner table when she saw her wrecked brother, and she quickly excused herself to follow him up the stairs.

When asked what was wrong, Quentin had burst into tears and told her how the older boys at school had called him a fag because of his name. Instead of telling him that those boys were idiots and his name was beautiful and she'd beat them up, Arabella told Quentin that those boys were idiots and she'd beat them up, but she told him that his name was so important, so pretty, that they were unworthy of this name, and thus his name would be Colby.

Quentin had beamed at the idea but made her swear she would do it with him, and thus Quentin and DeAngela Loughlin became Colby and Arabella Loughlin. Father had been hesitant but had spoken to both of their schools, and now it was like the names Quentin and DeAngela were stuck in the house walls. 

DeAngela slid out of Colby's bed and carefully exited his room, stopping the audiobook and rewinding it a few minutes before backtracking to her room and grabbing her backpack, and the heated blanket because that thing was sent from God.

Arabella slipped on her sneakers and made her way down the stairs, where Mao was now dusting the bookshelves.

"I'll be going now, Mao! I'll see you next week, or if I am paralyzed," Ara yelled, taking the envelope of cash that was on the table beside the door and softly closing the front door.

Abel decided that it would be easier to order a lyft then walk two miles. The freshman sat against the gate of the house until her ride arrived, an SUV rolling up, with a young woman in the front.

"Hi, I'm Carrie," The woman greeted as Arabella slid into the back seat. Arabella smiled at her.

"Hello Carrie," The freshman giggled, liking how peppy Carrie was. Sure, sometimes she was all snark and 'I'll bite your arm off if you look at me", but If you were nice and then left Arabella to her own devices, you were good in her books.

Abel stared out the window, her phone being shoved at the bottom of her backpack. She checked her watch. Five forty-one. She had two hours before she had to start working on her next painting to sell at the Corner Art.

Carrie pulled up to her apartment building and parked, turning to smile gently at the dozing girl in her backseat.

"Hey, you're here kiddo," Carrie said, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah yeah okay, thank you, Carrie," Arabella muttered, throwing a very grateful look at the woman. Carrie smiled at her and made sure to watch Abel until she entered the building.

Abel shuffled her way into the elevator and roughly pushed the eighth-floor button. Abel shifted so that her backpack would fall onto the ground as the elevator moved upwards.

A sudden wave of pain hit her, and she had to crouch down and pant a bit to try to control it, her hands massaging her stomach gently.

"Urgh," Arabella lurched, sliding down against the wall. The doors opened and Abel decided she should crawl to her apartment rather than wait for someone on the ground floor to call the elevator down again.

Ara's arms twitched and quivered as she crawled, but she eventually made it into her apartment. She slowly got onto her feet and shuffled onto her couch. 

Arabella slowly retrieved her laptop from her bedroom, crossed the apartment to the kitchen where she retrieved both her chocolate fudge ice-cream and her sherbert ice-cream. 

So, DeAngela started her homework, cuddled in a heated blanket, her computer on her lap, spoonfuls of ice-cream sustaining her, and the TV playing the Aristocats movie at 100% volume. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so more backstory for my girl DeAngela Arabella Loughlin is cool. I promise Peter will be apart of this on chapter three ;3


End file.
